User talk:TheMG
Ave (Greetings), MarioGalaxy! "Pokémon" is indeed a proper noun; I've been running around putting capital-P's and "e-acutes" é on things as I find them. There's got to be a way to do this globally, Wiki-wide! Meantime, by all means do move the "Pokémon Type" pages to their correctly-spelled counterparts; I'll come in behind you and change any links I've made to those pages, so they don't have to redirect. Thanks! -- Marius the Wanderer 22:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Spam and Admins Any user can Undo a bad edit, including Spam/vandalism, via the page's History tab. If the damage is on a new page, mark it for deletion by typing anywhere in the page's Edit window. I know we need an admin. We've been doing okay by borrowing User:Ciencia Al Poder when he has a moment, but obviously it'd be better (for him and TPE) if we had our own. But read my User page: I'm already overcommitted. Everyone's asking me to run their everything these days. I am honored that these communities think so well of me, and trust me to that degree. But I can't take on any more sites--please! -- Marius the Wanderer 23:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Hi there Hi MarioGalaxy, please ping me (either on IRC or on my talkpage) if you need further assistance. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:50, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. I've made you an admin here. If you need help with the new tools, you might find the admin guide useful. Angela (talk) 19:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) sorry ok, I'm sorry, but please, give bulbapedia a chance!! it has thousands of users, and over 8100 pages and way better than this website. (being honest, no offense) www.bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net --68.61.231.56 00:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) alright, your opinion, but bulbapedia has tons of info on all pokemon, and all episodes up to like DP072! but if you wont change your mind I guess theres nothing more I can do... and I only found this site from smashwiki, which I use a lot. --68.61.231.56 00:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : I'm sure everyone has heard of Bulbapedia. That is irrelevant. One does not abandon a project simply because someone else is doing something similar. Inclusivedisjunction 01:09, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Hi I am going to start making articles on hear to ( I got blocked on webkinz one for a stupid reason ) Cowlover24 {Talk} 23:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I dont agree with that on bulbapedia you can't figure out nothing Bro I like pie =p Hey, I like pie too, man! Boss Giovanni 22:35, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Shiny Pokemon Hello there! I'm a fairly new user to the pokemon.wikia community and I'm enjoying it. But one thing I think we should put in is the Shiny Pokemon section. Like say you're on Pikachu and there's a section of the Shiny version of it below. If you ask me i think that would be pretty cool. Bloodabeast 14:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC)Bloo Hey yeah I can help you out. I just need to figure out how to upload pictures of the shinies. Shiny Pokemon List Hi marioG! I'm going to be putting together a Shiny Pokemon List this friday. Right now it's under construction so...yeah lol Also I'm going to getting some help from friends to try to get animated sprites and the many different positions of how some look like. Anyway I'm signing off! Cya Friday! Bloodabeast 13:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC)Bloo Thanks Thanks for sending me a letter.I really needed help with stuff.But now I get it. User:Orange Yoda Boss Gio Because my friends have asked, I am apologizing for my previous behavior. I was wrong. I have one thing to ask: please check Takadox's (one of my friends) page and approve what we're starting. Once again, sorry. I also just checked a page called "Judgement Day". It's not appropriate and should be deleted. Please take care of that. Boss Giovanni 01:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Reptilia says... ignore the guy above me. He's just an a-hole. did I do something wrong? Well, he is a jerk! Whatever you say. BTW, can I post a made-up Pokemon game of mine on this wiki? Or do I go somewhere else. Well, you probably won't see me again. That's all I wanted to do on this wiki. Just wanted to let you know, the Pokefanon wiki does not look like a good place. The chief admin made his last edit over a month ago. If I wasn't adding my stuff, it would be dead. Hold on to the Acanthite stuff. Oh, and I learned to sign Reptilia 22:36, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Please eliminate "Judgement Day". Thank you. Reptilia 01:26, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Adoption I'd LOVE to adopt that wiki. How do I adopt it? Got it. I'll make sure to wait a while (somebody might come along and start editing it again, and it might not be dead by Wikia standards anyway). Thanks. Reptilia 23:04, 28 June 2008 (UTC) General Inappropriate Article Alert Please take care of "Judgement Day" It is, well, just check it out. Takadox 01:20, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Swarming Sorry, I didn't realize swarming was so annoying for you. I'll get Takadox to take the idea off his user page. Also, is it against the rules for us to create a group like REOW? I certainly hope not... Reptilia 17:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I checked on it and found nothing against Editor-Created groups. However, if we should get out of hand or seem like we're getting out of hand, please let one of us (preferably Takadox) know. We're only in it to help out. Reptilia 17:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) REOW Well, we recruited your sister for our organization, and it was only a matter of time before we came looking for you. Mg (your username is much too long for me :), we would be very happy to have you as a member of REOW. It would not interfere with your duties as admin nor add to them; it would tie right in. You would need to be interviewed by by Boss Giovanni first. Please see my User Page for more information. Thank you for listening, Takadox 01:16, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Please do not remove my autoblocks without first asking me, especially something this wide. I'm about to do a checkuser block on some sockpuppets. Do not unblock these at all. --Charitwo 02:31, 12 July 2008 (UTC) The Point Here's something I'm not supposed to tell you, but REOW is still in Phase 0, giving it little point whatsoever. You'll find out what our point is in the future, when we have more members. Boss Giovanni 15:55, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Phe! There is no need to boast about the administrator thing, and, as a member of REOW, I would recommend that you join us.MasterBall 21:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Sigh..... Alright. I thank you for being Calm about this.MasterBall 21:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) About CL24 What did she do to your User Page? This is important; we try to make sure our members haven't vadalized much in the past. Also, we could make a rank called "whole new level of awesome" (just kidding :) Boss Giovanni 14:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) * To be honest, that was on my own mental to do list for a while. Boss Giovanni 14:41, 9 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Pokemon Acanthite Will do.MasterBall 17:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) User talk page Please let me reply to my own talk page messages, thanks. :) --Charitwo 19:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thank You I want to thank you for the warm welcome to the site. I have a question though. How do people make there own Pokemon? I have noticed pages about Pokemon I have never heard of. I understand that some are from the new game but are some created by users? Master Palkia MarioGalaxy- I need your help. Mg, I know we may not be titled as "friends", but I need you to do a friendly thing for me. I will try to move REOW to another site, so please tell Chairtwo. I have a meeting to attened to with No. 6, addressing this problem.MasterBall 22:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Pokemon Info Boxes On some of the Pokemon character pages they have Info Boxes telling about the Pokemon. I was wondering are we able to put one on our user page? Secret I can tell that. I'm not sure what REOW is. I thought it was a usergroup. Master Palkia It wasn't me I did not move your signature. You have to belive me. I have never moved anything any one has ever written. I want to ask you a favor, could you please check out the article on Kindlejou? I had just made it and there is a link to it on my user page. Thank You Thank you for helping me get unblocked. Do you have any idea why it happened? Master Palkia Sorry I accidentley created another page for Cyndaquil. I wasn't sure of the spelling and I accidentley created the page Cyndaquill. Sorry about that. Master Palkia Box The box on your userpage that says "Unimportant Wiki Wide News" how did you get it? Master Palkia